¿Donde Quedó la Risa?
by Naoko Daidouji
Summary: A veces creemos que se fué y no volverá a nuestras vidas... ¿Hasta cuando se irán los días nublados? ONE SHOOT


_Hola a todos!Para empezar,TMNT y sus personajes aquí utilizados no son propiedad mía (aún >P), y que su uso en únicamente con fines lúdicos y sin finalidad lucrativa. _

_Gracias por sus reviews! Y respecto a tu pregunta,** Martin Rottweiler**, ni yo sé de qué murió Miguel Ángel... Probablemente se asfixió con una dona de chocolate XDDD -Uh, cómo puedo reirme de eso OO-_

_Siguiendo con los temas dark, mi siguiente entrega. ¡Besos!_

_¿Dónde quedó la risa?_

_Desperté de nuevo con ese horrible sabor a centavo en la boca._

_Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor. El cuarto parece haberse encogido durante la noche._

_Lentos, torpes, automáticos movimientos parte de mi rutina de aseo diario se suceden uno a otro con desgano._

_Apenas pongo un pie en el comedor y me topo con dos miradas amenazantes._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Cómo "qué"! Tenías que hacer el desayuno, imbécil._

_Giré los ojos. Lo olvidé por completo._

_-Ya voy… Raph._

_Ni siquiera tengo ánimos para responder al insulto. Sigo mi camino de largo hacia la cocina, que según las nuevas reglas, es mi sitio en las mañanas de los martes y los viernes._

_No hay nada. Nunca hay nada en esta puta alacena._

_En el refrigerador hay huevos y algo de leche. Pongo los primeros a hervir en un pocillo mal lavado -Rafael nunca ha sido de los que se pulen en estas cosas- y sirvo la leche en dos vasos. Yo no quiero. Esa cosa blanca siempre me cae de peso._

_No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero tiene como dos meses que no pronunciamos "buenos días" a la hora de vernos por primera vez en el día. Todo son órdenes, gritos malhumorados. Un ambiente que pesa como una tonelada._

_Retiro el desayuno del fuego y comienzo a quitarles las cáscaras. Normalmente tendría hambre, pero a últimas fechas invariablemente despierto con el estómago revuelto._

_También hay pizza de ayer. La meto al microondas. Siempre lo olvidamos y seguimos comprando la misma cantidad, por lo que muy a menudo sobra._

_Y no es lo único que olvidamos. Seguimos poniendo la misma cantidad de platos, los mismos vasos, como si nuestra memoria hubiese muerto._

_Llevo la leche a la mesa y Rafael suelta un gruñido._

_-¿No hay cerveza?_

_-¿No es muy temprano para enfiestarte, Raph?_

_-No te importa._

_-Pues te la tragas y te callas, imbécil._

_Es increíble lo fácil que acabamos de pleito. Cómo si nuestra paciencia hubiera muerto también._

_Me di la media vuelta, para ir por el resto. Tomé la pizza, los huevos, y mi desgano, y los llevé al comedor._

_Rafael me mira con una expresión ambigua, pero no dice nada. Leonardo se limita a comer. Y yo… me quedo frente al plato, como un idiota, mirando absurdamente la forma del trozo de pizza que está delante de mí._

_Comemos con la casa ensombrecida. Bastante más lento de lo de antes. Rafael parece resignado a tomarse el mentado lácteo, a saber, tampoco le gusta. Leonardo también la acaba y se sirve café. A últimas fechas lo necesita como a su vida._

_Miro el almanaque y mi corazón se detiene. 24 de septiembre. Día veinticuatro. Igual de gris y horrible que cualquier otro de septiembre. Pero el número me han cortado la respiración. Dios, que estúpido. Que estúpido._

_No soy el único que ha leído la fecha, por lo visto, pues al devolver la mirada a la mesa me encuentro con una mirada de solidaria tristeza._

_Leonardo regresa a lo suyo. Ahora lee el periódico. Se la da de adulto, pero en el fondo es igual de niño idiota que nosotros._

_Recojo la mesa. Tengo que asear los trastos. Maldito viernes veinticuatro de septiembre, de limpieza y lluvia._

_Rafael y Leo siguen clavados a sus respectivas sillas, sin decirse nada pero sin decidirse a irse cada cual por su lado._

_Que grises se han vuelto los días. Y no sólo se nota en el cielo._

_Aquí en el subterráneo no porque no se vea no quiere decir que el día no sea simplemente gris._

_Ahora que lo pienso, tiene mucho que no me río._

_¿Dónde quedó nuestra risa?_

_Tengo la impresión de que nunca volverá. Quizá encontró un lugar mejor para estar, donde los nervios no deshagan el humor._

_Tanto encierro me está haciendo pensar incoherencias._

_Pero aún así, no sé lo que daría porque alguien me regresara la alegría. Reír, reír a carcajadas, cómo cuando era un chiquillo y dijeran lo que dijeran o hicieran lo que hicieran en la TV nos hacía reír hasta que nos dolía el estómago._

_O de cualquier tontería que dijeran los demás._

_Pero la risa se fue, se fue tras de él, seguramente, y parece que su nuevo hogar es tanto más interesante que el nuestro que no piensa regresar…_

_-Por Dios, Don… ¿Qué demonios es ese ruido…?_

_No lo había notado. El refrigerador vibra como si de un momento a otro fuera a estallar._

_-¿Y eso…?_

_-Ni idea, tú eres el experto._

_Puteé mentalmente. No tengo ánimos ni de respirar, mucho menos de hacerla de mecánico. Muevo el aparato. Al empujarlo contra la pared cesa el ruido como por arte de magia. Creo que sé lo que sucede._

_-¿Sabes, Leo? Creo que no es el frigorífico… más bien creo que tiene algo abajo¿Puedes checar?_

_Tuerce los labios y se asoma._

_-Nada._

_-Pero debe ser eso, no hay otra explicación._

_-Hay otra: Eres un bobo, esto es una basura y hay que comprar otro. Genial._

_-No seas tonto, Leonardo. Haz lo que te digo: mete la mano debajo, a ver si sacas algo._

_Pone los ojos en blanco, pero de nuevo accede. Hurga en lo más hondo, poniendo cara de asco en algunos momentos. De repente murmura con tono indiferente._

_-Creo que lo tengo…_

_Saca una cosa negruzca, llena de cochambre y polvo, con algunas pelusas pegadas._

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto, sintiéndome asqueado al pensar que podría ser algo podrido…_

_-No sé._

_Suelto el refrigerador. Ni un sonido fuera de lo normal. Me encanta tener razón._

_-Tíralo.- Ordeno en automático._

_Pero a él le pica la curiosidad._

_-No se siente como algo que solía servir para comer… Veamos que es…_

_Lo pasa por el grifo del agua. Yo sólo miro expectante, al igual que Rafael, quien entró hace un minuto a la cocina y echa un vistazo con cierto interés._

_Cuando acabó el pequeño ritual de limpieza levanta esa cosa en alto._

_Una pelotita amarilla, con el famoso Smiley pintado al frente._

_-¿Y esto!_

_Nos miramos entre nosotros. Qué de cosas me golpean en la cabeza. Recuerdos, imágenes, dolores…_

_Leonardo rompe el silencio con la voz temblorosa._

_-Esta es… era de…_

_-No hace falta, lo sabemos, Leo._

_Por un segundo todo es un silencio sepulcral._

_Vaya manera de recordarnos que hoy se cumplen tres meses._

_Creo que lo dije en voz alta, pues mis hermanos me miran con los ojos muy abiertos._

_Y de pronto, totalmente inesperado._

_…_

_Rafael estalla en carcajadas._

_Leonardo también._

_Y yo. No puedo evitarlo, vernos aquí, parados como estúpidos en medio de la cocina, con los ojos húmedos por encontrar una insulsa pelotita de goma bajo el refrigerador, llegada ahí sólo Dios sabe cómo._

_Con una carita medio despintada que nos sonríe absurdamente._

_Como un payasito triste._

_Cuando acaba nuestro ataque de hilaridad, nos secamos las lágrimas y nos miramos._

_El ambiente es mucho más respirable, más ligero. Cómo si con la risa nos hubiésemos sacado cien kilos de encima cada uno._

_-No puedo creerlo.- dice Rafael, acariciando el juguete infantil._

_Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Ha vuelto. Ni siquiera con tres meses de muerto nuestro hermanito menor deja de devolvernos la sonrisa._

_FIN_


End file.
